


February, Won't You be My Valentine?

by certainshadeofred



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, domestic!ziam, fluff fluff fluff, loads of fluff, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainshadeofred/pseuds/certainshadeofred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a collection of drabbles I wrote over on Tumblr - put all together for you! :)</p>
<p>Happy valentines day. xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	February, Won't You be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from John Mayer's _St. Patricks Day_

Zayn always roused from sleep very slowly. Like every inch of his body needed to kickstart before he could even think about moving. 

He slid his arm out across the bed, to where Liam should have been, and he stopped, eyes cracking open slightly.

There was no Liam.

He frowned. Usually there was a Liam. 

Instead, there was an iPad, with a sticky note attached to the screen. 

> _open me!_

Zayn hummed softly, picking up the iPad. He peeled the note off the screen and swiped to unlock it, brow furrowing when it asked for a password. It took him a moment, before his features smoothed out.

_0310_ he typed in.

He grinned at the photo that popped up on the screen - from Liam’s instagram account. A giant rose, with the caption ‘happy valentine’s day baby’, with a few of his favourite emoji’s attached.

“Dork,” he muttered fondly, wrinkling his nose.

He closed the iPad and set it back down on the bed, running a hand through his newly coloured pink hair. Usually he could hear Liam from here. He was always singing: by himself, to their daughter, to him…but this morning? Eerily quiet.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself off - not bothering to put on anything more than the black boxer briefs that sat low on his hips - and padded out of their bedroom, and into the hallway.

He gasped.

There were dozens - many dozens - of that same rose from Liam’s photo, laid along the floor, almost like a carpet. 

“Babe…” He called, his face warming…

Silence.

Zayn pouted. He was starting to develop a complex.

He carefully stepped through the roses, to reach the top of the stairs. He stood there for a moment, tilting his head. Part of him wondered if Liam liked having Zayn all confused.

He padded down the stairs, stopping in the foyer.

A giant stuffed bear - bigger than Zayn and Liam put together - sat in front of the front door. In its lap, was a posterboard-sized sheet of paper, with ‘I love you BEARY much!’ written in Liam’s almost illegible writing, surrounded by poorly-drawn hearts.

He snorted again. He was married to a hot dad. With bad puns.

“Leeyum,” He whined, lower lip forming into a pout. He was still half awake, and wanted a good cuddle and maybe a shag. Definitely a shag. “Why do you torture me like this?”

Through the silence, a giggle cut through, and his ears perked, and he turned towards the kitchen.

Aha, not so sneaky anymore.

He tiptoed down the hall towards the kitchen, peering around the doorway.

Nothing.

He frowned, reaching up to pinch his own arm. No, he was awake…

He stepped into the kitchen fully. There was no sign of Liam, or Chloe, for that matter.  Something caught his eye as he scanned the granite countertop, and his pout became more prominent.

A card.

Not just any card, though. Zayn recognized it right away. It was a card that Liam had given to him four years ago. It had a red train on the front, puffing out pink hearts made of smoke. He picked it up and opened it, the corner of his lip tugging up as he read what his husband had written him all those years ago.

> _I choo-choo-choose you! xo Liam_

He snorted. Liam. 

There was an addition to the card now: a little arrow with the words ‘flip me over’ written underneath. He closed the card and flipped it to the back.

> _Remember our first date? Bring your sunnies!_

“I really should have put on pants.” He muttered.

He stood there for another minute, turning the valentine over in his hands a few times. It didn’t surprise him that Liam had kept this, after all these years. Liam was the type of romantic who wanted you to feel his love, in every way - he made Zayn feel important and safe, happy and very, very loved.

He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve such a man, or such a life - but he wouldn’t give them up for anything.

He set the card back down on the table, and made his way towards the backyard. If he remembered anything about their first date….

> _It was at Liam’s parents place in Wolverhampton. They’d just admitted to liking one another, and Liam had suggested a ‘date’. (meaning his parent’s were going to be in the house so they couldn’t really DO anything, but a date nonetheless.)_
> 
> _Liam had set them up with a picnic. Complete with all of their favourite snacks. They sat, under a tree in his parents backyard, and just talked: their lives before One Direction, their hopes and dreams, and everything in between._
> 
> _It was during that date that Zayn noticed the gold streaks in Liam’s hair when it caught the sunlight, and the way he genuinely smiled - his cheeks pushing up towards his eyes, scrunching up his whole face._
> 
> _It was during that date, Zayn fell in love._

(and since Liam seemed to know him better than Zayn knew himself: there were a pair of sweats waiting for him on a chair beside the sliding door.)

He tugged them on hastily, almost face-planting into the glass as one foot got caught in the elastic, before standing up straight again. He took a deep breath and opened the sliding door, squinting into the bright California sunshine.

Once his eyes adjusted, he scanned the backyard, until his eyes settled on the giant tree near the back of the property.

There he was.

It was crazy to him - that after all these years - Liam still made his heart skip a beat. 

Liam had decorated the tree with red and white ribbons, tied to the low-hanging branches. There were red and white pillows strewn about, along with a red checkered blanket. Zayn forced his legs to move, one at a time, his heart caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe…

“You…are a git.”

Liam laughed, and it made Zayn blush.

“I’m your git.” Liam agreed, reaching out for him. “I just…wanted our first valentines as a proper married couple to be memorable.”

Zayn lifted his hand, sliding his cool one into Liam’s warm one. “You are amazing, you know that? But where’s…”

Liam tugged him close, sliding his free hand around Zayn’s waist. “With Caroline. She practically begged to take her when I told her my plans…”

Zayn hummed, bringing their linked hands to his lips, kissing Liam’s roses tattoo softly. Their symbol of love, of eternity - to one another. His heart thumped irregularly again.

“I’ve loved you,” Liam breathed. “Since that day in McDonalds when you teased me for mixing the sweet and sour and barbecue sauce for me nuggets…”

Zayn grinned against Liam’s skin. “It’s _rank_ , babe.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to be romantic.” 

Zayn pressed his nose to Liam’s hand, smiling wider at his husband.

“I’d marry you- a thousand times over. I’d not do anything differently, except for to tell you that I love you, every single day. I want to have all the children - fur babies and real babies alike - with you. You’re the light to my dark, Zayn.” Liam paused, a blush creeping over his cheeks. “And really, I just - I want to tell you this, now until forever, ok? I love you. Like, _love you_ love you…”

Zayn dropped their hands and leaned up to kiss Liam slowly, his tongue sliding sweetly along Liam’s lower lip, before pressing deeper. He tried to convey every emotion, every feeling - every part of him - into that kiss, and _delighted_  in the noise that came from the brunette.

When they pulled away, Zayn lifted his free hand to press his thumb to Liam’s kiss-swollen lips.

“I love you, love _you_ , too. Like. There’s no contest.” Zayn whispered. “You’re it. You’ve always been it. Infinity and beyond, yeah?”

“Infinity and beyond.” Liam agreed, words muffled against Zayn’s thumb. 


End file.
